


The Flower of Love

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	1. Part I

Never had (Y/N) been so happy in her life before. She was finally surrounded with people like her and didn’t have to feel like a freak anymore. As she walked through the hallway of Charles Xavier’s School, the (h/c) woman saw all kinds of mutants walking around. A blonde boy with white feathery wings and even a completely blue guy with a tail. The young woman continued walking down the hall towards the big wooden door at the end. Seeing as it was already open, she lightly knocked as she pecked through the door. The man, around (Y/N)’s age, that sat in the chair behind his desk lifted his head and smiled as he saw the young woman.  
“Please, come in. (Y/N), I’m assuming? We talked on the phone”, he said, welcoming her into his office.  
“Erm, yes. That’s me. So…You’re Charles Xavier?” she stuttered, nervously sitting down in one of the armchairs.

After talking for a while, Charles decided to show (Y/N) around the mansion, introducing her to some of the mutants, like Hank and Raven. In the end, they stood on top of the stairs leading into the massive garden. Walking down, Charles suggested that the woman beside him would show him her mutation so he could see how much training she’d need.   
“I-I…Are you sure? I don’t…It’s nothing special like the other people here…” she mumbled out, afraid to be ridiculed for her ability. The kind man beside her walked in front of her and lifted up her head.  
“I’m sure whatever it is, it will be lovely. Just like you”, he spoke softly, looking deeply into her (y/e/c) eyes, sensing her anxiety.  
“O-Okay, if you say so.” She slowly turned away from him and walked down the rest of the stairs and kneeling next to the flowerbed. Placing her hands on the soil she quickly located the weaker flowers and began healing them, green energy flowing from her fingers, weaving its way through the different flowers and wrapping around the flowers (Y/N) wanted to strengthen. Soon the entire flower bed was filled with healthy growing, beautiful plants and the young woman slowly stood up again, brushing off her hands on her pants and turning towards Charles who watched her in complete awe. He took a few step in her direction, halting in front of her and looked down at her work.  
“Oh (Y/N), that’s beautiful. What else can you do?”  
“Well I can kinda control earth, but I can’t really control it…” she smiled slightly, finally feeling appreciated and not like a complete freak.   
“Well, I’m sure we can help you gain control over that. Thinking about it, we need a new teacher, would you be interested in that?” Charles asked while motioned for her to follow him.  
“Uhm…I don’t know. What could I possibly teach people?”  
“Well our younger students are spending way too much time inside, so maybe you could teach them about the flowers and plants we have here?” he suggested, making (Y/N) smile at the idea of teaching children. She thought about it for a few moments before deciding to give it a go and agree to it.  
“I would love to, Mr Xavier.”  
“Please, call me Charles, love.”


	2. Part II

It’s been several months since (Y/N) started teaching and she had made great friends who helped you through everything. Charles especially had helped her a lot. She learned how to control her powers better, now being able to even cause little earthquakes and move the earth surrounding her body. Through every problem Charles had been her anchor, helping her out every time. And over the time she spend with him, (Y/N) found herself falling in love with him. Charles, oblivious as he was, hadn’t noticed yet since he had a strict rule not to read anyone’s thoughts unless it was a live-or-death-situation. In fact, both of them were completely blind to each other’s feelings, and since she became good friends with Raven over these past months, she was the person (Y/N) usually turned to to rant about her feelings for Charles. Raven loved her like a sister, but hearing about the same thing every single day even got on her nerves so in turn, she went to Hank to talk about how her friend kept ranting to her about how ‘utterly handsome and caring’ Charles was. And since Charles, funnily enough, talked to Hank about his feelings for (Y/N) a lot, Raven and Hank decided to play matchmakers and make the two of them finally confess their feelings.

About a week after Raven and Hank plotted their plan to get Charles and (Y/N) together, Raven told the young woman to meet her in on of the classrooms for a teachers meeting, while Hank told Charles to meet him in the same room. When she arrived in said classroom, it was completely empty save for the brunette man she was in love with.

“Charles?” the (h/c) asked, “Where are the others?”

He turned around, smiling at her and answered: “I honestly can’t tell you, (Y/N). Hank just told me that he wanted to talk to me here. Seems like we were set up…”

“Well do you have any idea why?” She turned towards the door, trying to open it but realised that it was locked from the outside.

“Dammit,” (Y/N) cursed slightly before turning back to face Charles.

“CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS AND WE WILL LET YOU OUT AGAIN!!” Raven yelled from the outside, before running away with Hank.

“Well…fuck,” Charles sighed, sitting down at one of the desks.

“Is there something you want to tell me, professor?” (Y/N) teased, stepping in front of the desk Charles sat at.

“I should ask you the same, Ms (Y/L/N),” he leaned forward, a smirk on his lips.

“I asked you first, so you have to answer me first.”

Charles stood up slowly and walked up to the (h/c)-haired female, standing directly in front of her.

“Well, let’s pretend I’d have certain feelings for you, how exactly would you react to that?” he asked, voice quite with a shimmer of hope in it.

“That would depend on which feelings you’d have for me…” she said, leaning slightly closer to his face.

“If I were to say I’m in love with you?”

“Well…I’d probably do this,” (Y/N) mumbled and pressed her lips onto his soft ones. Their lips moved in perfect sync, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

When they both parted, Charles opened his mouth to say something but (Y/N) stopped him, with pulling him into another kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck, finding their way into his hair, while his moved around her waist, pulling her even closer to his body. This time (Y/N) pulled away first, catching her breath and leaning her forehead against his.

“I really am in love with you, (Y/N)…,” Charles mumbled.

“Yea, me too,” the female responded, softly pulling away from him.

“How about we get out of here, and I take you out on a proper date? To the restaurant you love so much?” Charles asked as he walked towards the door, pushing down the handle, the door opening with a soft squeak.

“Sounds like a good idea, professor.” (Y/N) walked past him into the hallway.

“Keep calling me ‘professor’ and we won’t be making it to the restaurant, love,” he winked at her playfully.

“Well, professor,” she emphasised, “maybe I’d rather spend my time with you doing sometime else.”


End file.
